Holly and Rose Thorns
by Aust Nova
Summary: The beginnings of a 17 year old half-elf druid.
1. Chapter 1

Note to reader: I have given up on this story due to lack of inspiration and lack of a planned story. Please instead read my new work "Searching for Forever" which I believe is more exciting and more in the spirit of D&D.

It was a lazy afternoon. The sun was shining its warmth upon the world with the occasional interruption of mammoth clouds rushing by. I sat under the shade of an oak tree. The thick dark, green grass was cool. I looked upon the field of yellow and purple flowers. Unorganized but spread evenly throughout. Within the field there were mounds of flowers. Each was waist high and three feet in diameter. On top of the mounds were a multitude of bees buzzing around gathering their life giving nectar. I closed my eyes and listen to the constant hum of the nearby honey workers. My mind soon becomes blank and ready to shut down for a while. That's when I am jerked back into the real world when I hear a foreign sound interrupting the symphony of the insect hum.

"Hey Aust. I know I would find you near your bees." said Rellena, my twin sister. Rellena's Platinum blond hair seemed to be glowing against the sun. I noticed the new pixie haircut.

"Cutting our hair short are we?"

"Well, yea. I thought I would give it a more exotic look, and it would also be nice to spend less time cleaning three feet of hair." answered Rellena as she sat down next to me, wrapping her hands around me in an affectionate hug. "It was such a lazy afternoon. This day was sucking all the energy out of me."

She then placed her head on my shoulder and I couldn't resist, so I slept. The humming of the bees was as potent as a lullaby.

. . . . .

The sun shined upon my face, making me see red light through my eyelids. My brain started to slip into consciousness as it prepared for a new day. I turned my head away from the sun before opening my eyes to the world. I noticed Relena wasn't there. That's o.k. She usually leaves early in the morning to commute to her job. Almost an hour's walk from here. As for me, I don't really have a job. Well other than being apprenticed to Sensei Baker. It is a very lax apprenticeship protecting the forest from unbalance. Especially since our town of Mellena is on the outskirts of the Ductilian empire. I stretched my arms out and yawn. When I opened my eyes again I saw my cat, Sese, running towards me.

"Hay Sese."

"Meow."

I rolled my eyes. "And you say I sleep too much."

"Meow."

"Fine Sese, let's go to The Grove." The Grove is the training ground in which Sensei and I practice Druidism. I am after all an apprentice Druid.


	2. Chapter 2

I enter The Grove, but not before saying "There is beauty even in a storm."

"Meow" says Sese before she enters The Grove.

Sensei was sitting on rock, meditating. I sat in front of him, cross legged. For 30 minutes I also meditated until Sensei clapped his hands. This signals that meditation is over. Sensei had long curly brown hair that covered his ears. His face was very pale and looked middle aged. His most notable feature, however, was his deep brown, green and white striped scarf. He then looked to me.

"What did you feel in this meditation, Aust.?"

"I felt very peaceful and calm, Sensei."

Sensei closed his eyes and exhaled. "Do you know that The Ceremony of Oak and Holly is within this month?

"Yes, Sensei"

"You have been stuck in the same spot for almost a year. I have felt this place is too close to civilization and it is distracting you from your spiritual path. In order to further your training I believe we should go to a place where I was apprenticed as a young Ovate. There, we will be fully consumed on your training and not be distracted by suburbia. Pack your belongings, send a message to your sister and go back to the willow tree when you are ready. I will be waiting." Sensei Baker walked up to a tree, placed his hand upon it and said "gehenbaum." He then pushed his hand and then his body through the tree and eventually was gone.

I walked away a couple yards from the grove and spotted a chipmunk searching the ground for nuts. 'cheep' 'cheep' I chirped to the chipmunk. I took out an apple core from my pocket and offered it to the chipmunk. The chipmunk stared at me for a couple seconds. After it decided that I wasn't a threat, it scurried over to me and quickly gnawed at the apple core.

"Tier-Nachricht zu senden" I said as I waved my hand over the creature.

The chipmunk stopped eating and listened for directions. I took out a small slice of paper and pen from my other pocket. I quickly wrote

"Will be gone for training. Probably will not be back for a whole month.

To my dearest sister

Relena"

I folded up the paper into a small square and plucked a stem from a nearby grape vine. I tied the note to the chipmunk's back, placed my finger lightly upon the chipmunk's head and mentally sent it pictures and directions of where my sister would be. I released my hand from the chipmunk and it immediately scurried away with the note.

"Meow"

"No, you cannot eat him."


	3. Chapter 3

I jogged through the meadow trying my best to not lose the contents of my luggage. When I returned to the willow tree, Sensei Baker was already there, studying a massive book with a cover made of bark and pages yellow and worn of age. Next to him was a doe with a huge linen sack on its back. He looked up from his book, smiled and waved me to come over. I walked towards him without disturbing the flowers behind me.

"Aust, the place we are going to is extremely far away. On another continent actually. So we're going to use a very powerful spell to get there." I nod intently. "This spell is called the Word of Recall. It is one of the Power words," solemnly spoke Sensei Baker. "There are five power words in total. The Word of Stun, Blind, Kill, Chaos and Recall. To cast this spell, you only need to whisper one word. It is against Druidic law to use the other four Words of Power. That is why Aust, if you ever meet a magic user with immense experience and knowledge, that you should use extreme caution. Now, are we ready?"

"Oh, yes. Of course Sensei."

"Well then, prepare yourself…**Rückkehr**!"

I saw a flash of white, hot light. No longer were we in the meadow but in a huge forest.

"This lovely forest is the domain of Gifvala. She loves visitors, as she gets none. She'll probably be more than happy to allow us to train here."

"Why didn't you ever bring me to this place before?" I said, admiring the lovely scenery.

"Because, I only recently acquired the Word of Recall spell from the Arch Druid."

I go on my knees and crawled up to the stream directly in front of us. The water was cool, crystal clear and calm. I looked down and saw tiny minnows slipping through the folds of the water as if they were flying.

"This is quite the place. I have spent forty-six years here, training and moveing up the ranks of druidism. I never have been tired of it."

We passed many magnificent formations of rocks and trees. Sometimes the rock and trees were intertwined to make a complex and beautiful masterpiece. We spent some minutes observing a tree that looked twisted at the trunk. As if a large hand turned the topmost branches to create a spiral effect on the bark. "Gifvala must have had the liberty to make some major furnishing decisions," commented Sensei as we looked at a Massive rock, layered with multicolored minerals, all ranging from rough, muddy red to smooth, quartz brown.

We finally stopped our hiking at the most magnificent product of nature I have ever seen. Before us about 100 yards away was the largest tree I swear existing on this plain. I could barley glimpse the topmost branch among the clouds. It's mass boasted much larger than any castle or tower. Its exposed roots were themselves small hills to be walked over. By the look of its rock hard bark, (I could not scratch it) it was white oak (a respected species for the druids).

Sensei answered my gaping mouth and almost utter disbelief as if viewing this tree was common and nothing as awesome. "She's beautiful alright. Hasn't changed in 25 years and still looks as pulchritudinous as ever." Sensei sighed and then marched on with his walking stick, his doe walking beside him. "Come, my bones are tired and my excitement to see my old friend can't bear me to stand here any longer."

We climbed down to a graveled path in-between two, ground embedded roots. Following this path, we came upon a wooden arching door with a leaf shaped door knocker. Sensei clutched the knocker and made three firm knocks upon the door.

Sensei turned his head, smiling, "How would you like to have your own room for a week, Aust?"

Author's Note

I am a beginner. An author in the making, and would appreciate greatly a little review. You can like it or dislike it. All feedback is greatly appreciated and will help me understand how to make better stories. (If you have any criticisms at all, please, please tell me so I can fix them now or in later writings)

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh golly jee," sighed Rellena. There was another drunken Half-Orc parading through the bar.

"I see you!" declared the Half-Orc as it pointed its hairy finger down upon Relena.

"I see you too butt breath," replied Rellena.

"Your beer here. It has no…no… it has no..no kick. I am completely sober and I drank like…1….2….3….3…3… a lot of beer. What is up with this place? Huh?"

"Maybe you're in the wrong place. This is the Watered Down Dove. We only serve soft drinks here. Why don't you go next door were the "real" beer is?"

"Wrong…place. Nooooo. This…this is Pale's Bottom right? I know because I saw a sign of a bucket here when…" the Half-Orc paused and looked left to right trying to find the entrance. "I entered." The half-orc paused again, scratching its head and thinking. He then smiled from ear to ear as he spied an unopened beer bottle from the corner of his eye. "Pale's Bottom always has beer," cheered the half-orc, in memory of his most beloved beverage.

'Sigh' this orc won't budge. Guess I will do the budging myself. Again.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I will just be sitting in the corner here sipping away on some Brazen Ale."

The half-orc flicked the beer cap off with his one inch fingernail and downed the drink in 5 seconds flat. He then slammed the empty bottle on the table and took a staggered step towards Relena.

"Did you say more ale? Brazen, fazen, all, ale?"

"Yes, in fact I have enough for you and me. But you must help me get it out of my lute. It… let's just say it's quite stuck in there and I need someone of massive brawn and little brain to pull it out."

The half-orc's eyes drooped. From Rellena's sentences he picked out "lute, brawn and pull out." The half-orc unsheathed his muscles and presented his rock hard mounds.

"Gor, is al-vays ready to help his half-ev friends. Where is this Bra…..beer."

Rellena pulled out her lute from her belt and raised it eye level to Gor.

"Look inside first."

Gor peered into the lute and squinted.

"Gor don't see be.."

Rellena strummed her lute and sang in a magical overtone. "Vous dormez mon enfant."

The half-orc's knees buckled and he fell face first upon the muddy wooden floor. Relena barley had time to sidestep away from the body's chosen path of impact.

"Toren! We have another drunken mound of filth to throw away."

No response from the staff hallway.

"TOREN!"

"I'm com'in, I'm com'in. Keep your strings attached."

Out from the staff hallway, through the kitchen door, came a muscular human. Crew cut brunette hair, large muscular arms and a not-so-white, grease stained apron.

"Street or seat?"

"You better take this one out. It reeks of toilet misery and the end of a bottle," moaned Relena as she pinched her nose. She then slung her lute across her back and went to the broom closet to fetch a mop and bucket.

When she came back, she started mopping up the spilt beer while Toren cleaned tables.

"Any tip?"

"Naw, just some jagged rocks and a spoon."

"Not again!" moaned Relena "Did you alert authorities?"

"Yea. They said that the work force needed a half-orc for a couple of weeks. Here's 3 silver for him." Toren flipped the three coins towards Relena who promptly snatched them in midair and shoved them in one of her numerous pants pockets.

"We really need to charge before we serve. Either that, or raise the reputation of this place," reflected Relena looking across the bar. With the dented, scratched tables, hobbling chairs, grimy floor and sleeping bartender, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Maybe you can stay after your shift so we can touch the place up?" inquired Toren

"I'm sorry Toren. But I have lessons with Mr. Tyson every night. You know that."

"Oh," whispered Toren, eye's downcast.

Relena pondered a moment while she squeezed the mop into the bucket. "Wait… this Friday through Saturday Mr. Tyson is heading to San for his monthly Bard's Guild meeting. I can be here then."

"That's great!" exclaimed Toren, his eyes brightened.

"You have to pay me extra of course," slyly smiled Relena.

"Of course," replied Toren. He lightly smiled to himself. His eyes glazed over as he wiped down the table.

Author's Note

I am a beginner. An author in the making, and would appreciate greatly a little review. You can like it or dislike it. All feedback is greatly appreciated and will help me understand how to make better stories. (If you have any criticisms at all, please, please tell me so I can fix them now or in later writings)

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

The door on the third knock squeaked open on its own. As we peered in, we saw sitting at a desk, a female pixie, shuffling papers around and stuffing them into a multitude of folders. She was about a half a foot high and wore a tailored business suit and tie. The only thing that was out of place was her extremely spiky blond hair and pink highlights. The pixie raised her head and smiled at the duo.

"Welcome wanderers, to Allien Baum. The largest hotel in Holzlan" said the pixie with a pitch similar to any other female human.

"Well," said Sensei. "This is a bit unexpected. Where is Gifvala?"

"The Mistress is on the top floor, basking in her daily sun. Would you like to join her?"

"Umm, yes I would like to 'speak' to her. That would be most favorable, young sprite. Where is this entrance to the top floor?"

"Ah-Ah-Ah. You must rent a room first before you even think of socializing with the Mistress."

"Ah," said Sensei. "What price do you ask for?"

"One Elmer a week. One Welet a month. Or an Oakal for a year."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The Druidic currency has a fairly interesting history. In the beginning of the druids (about 15,500 years ago) the ancients used perfectly round stones with intricate carvings as mony. But after Torlin the Enlightened created the Shape Rock spell about 10,000 years ago, the druids searched for money that would not be so easily counterfeited. For 300 years they converted to the human's silver and gold system. But they soon found that robbers and bothersome adventurers appreciated this metal more than stones and the Druids soon became the object of such theft. After the Great Bank Robbery of 8109 of the First Great Age, the Druids abandoned the precious metals.

Finally, a druid of the name Bremin discovered a twofold plan to cure the currency crises. He genetically modified oak, walnut and chestnut trees to create extremely valuable nuts. These trees took a couple decades to mature and would only produce a small amount of nuts per year. This new magically enhanced system of currency was tried unlawful twice by the High Druid Court of the 9th Circle as an "unnatural abomination to the Great Mother [Mother Nature]." It is true that the Third Law of the Druids state "Thou shall not disturb the balance of nature," and that an alteration of genetics was entering the unnatural domain most trodden on by the wizard. But, the Great Druid twice ruled that the Bremin currency was of "legitimate value. Its creation was foul, but in times of economic downfall had served its purpose twofold and then even more so." A compromise was made, that in result synthesized the Tenth Law of the Druid, "All alterations of an organism(s) are to be approved by a warrant and then tested by the 8th Circle."

So currently, in present day, the Druids have three different types of money.

Name – Original Tree –Years till Maturity– Nut Production

Oakal – Oak – approximately 50 years – 1 silver acorn per year

Welet – Walnut – about 35 years – 20 white walnuts per year

Emler – Chestnut – about 30 years – 50 to 100 chestnuts per year

In addition, the nuts contain magical properties.

Oakal – The acorn point (opposite to the acorn cap) points north when laid down on a flat surface.

Welet – The white walnut glows in the dark with the potency of a torch.

Elmer – The chestnut changes color depending on the holder's condition.

Chestnut Brown – No organism possesses the Elmer

Black – Negative emotions

Green – Neutral emotions

White – Positive emotions

Gray – Undead

As there was nothing preventing Druids to create acres of these trees and inflate the currency. Bremin, in addition, added magical properties to the timber of these trees.

Oakal – Smoke of burning lumber forces the inhaler to always tell the truth.

Welet – Wood glows faintly

Emler – Wood dried in the sunlight creates positive emotions when burned. Wood dried without sunlight creates negative emotions. Wood soaked in blood and then dried is deadly when burned.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sensei opened his large burlap bag on the doe and pulled out a chestnut brown purse with an intricate red pentacle at the center. He placed his fingers upon the rune and it emitted a soft white glow. The bag opened immediately. Sensei placed his index finger right above the bag. A silver acorn floated upwards towards the finger and was gently caught between Sensei's thumb and index finger. Sensei tapped the rune again and the bag closed shut.

"Here you are. Will this include breakfast?"

"No sir, breakfast lunch and dinner for one month is one Elmer." smiled the pixie as she placed the acorn upon the table. It turned counter clockwise for about 180 degrees and then immediately stopped.

Sensei grunted his disapproval as he went through the same process of opening and closing the bag to appear with twenty six green chestnuts. (There are 13 months. 12 of them consisting of 30 days and the last one is 6 days with 7 days for every fourth year.)

The pixie with a toothy smile opened a trap door on the desk and pushed all of the nuts into it. She then fluttered over to the board of hanging keys behind her. She returned a silver key with a heart shaped handle.

"Room 169. You can't really miss it," winked the pixie with her pink eye lid.

Sensei awkwardly smiled back. "Were are the stairs ma'am?

The pixie pointed behind her to a long hallway of doors. "At the very end Sir. The rooms increase by increments of 50 every level."

"Thank you ma'am," bowed Sensei. I also smiled, did a short polite bow and quickly followed Sensei who was already a good distance within the hallway.

The receptionist pulled out a glass ball fitted to a wooden stand. She then placed her finger upon it which created a short electric spark. Immediately the globe grew bright.

"Hello, yes Lola?" said the globe.

"The druid is here. The one with the lovely curls."

There was a short scream of excitement resonating from the globe. "Tom's here! Where did you put him?"

"The Pink Passion Palace, of course. Though I don't think he's going to be too happy about it. He has a kid with him."

"You don't think?" stammered the voice.

"Of course not. Druids often have many apprentices. Should I give the kid a separate room?"

"Well," said the relieved voice, "put the kid in a room two doorways away. We don't want him to hear anything."

"Of course Gifvala."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

It turns out that our room was the largest on the floor. It also was the most feminine. We opened the wooden, heart decorated door and saw the most fluffy, pink bed room in existence. Sensei shut the door as fast as he opened it, slowly.

Sensei looked very sternly at me. "I should have expected a set up like this. Follow me; we might get some endurance training up these stairs."

"Are we going to meet Gifvala, Sensei?"

"Are we meeting the most love desperate dryad in all of Holzlan? Sadly, yes."

Author's Note

I am a beginner. An author in the making, and would appreciate greatly a little review. You can like it or dislike it. All feedback is greatly appreciated and will help me understand how to make better stories. (If you have any criticisms at all, please, please tell me so I can fix them now or in later writings)

Thank you.


End file.
